7 Things
by RosesAndLilies
Summary: A lily/james oneshot based around the song 7 Things by Miley Cyrus.


7 Things

_Before we begin I just wanted to say that the song and characters do NOT belong to me. The characters are Miss J.K. Rowling's and the song belongs to Miley Cyrus. I personally don't like her, but the song made a good story._

**7 Things**

**I probably shouldn't say this **

**But at times I get so scared **

**When I think about the previous **

**Relationship we shared **

**It was awesome but we lost it **

**It's not possible for me not to care **

**And now we're standing in the rain **

**But nothing's ever gonna change until you hear **

My dear

I sat in the common room thinking. James was being an insufferable prat as always. He had just asked me out for the millionth time this week. What happened to our friendship? All of first year we had been close friends, all of second year we had been close friends and then kaboom, third year he started asking me out every other minute of the day. I needed to tell him what I thought, but that wasn't possible. I loved it when we were friends, but this was over the top.

**The seven things I hate about you **

**The seven things I hate about you **

**Oh you **

**You're vain, your games **

You're insecure

**You love me, you like her **

**You make me laugh **

**You make me cry **

**I don't know which side to buy **

**Your friends they're jerks **

**When you act like them **

**Just to know it hurts **

**I wanna be with the one I know **

**And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do **

**You make me love you **

The marauders were all jerks, especially Sirius Black. He thought that every girl loved him just because he was a pureblood and remotely handsome. James was almost as stuck up as him. Maybe if he didn't act so much like Sirius I would give him a chance.

His idea of a game was a stupid prank and another detention. I just couldn't stand this. How could my boyfriend always be in detention, if I ever gave him the time of day? I would never get to see him. Another thing that I couldn't stand was his constant flirting. He told me he loved me about every other day and then he would go flirting with other girls. Which was I supposed to believe?

Sometimes he could make me so happy and giggly that you never would have guessed it was James and I. Then other times he was such a moron that I would cry. An example of this, during the week after spring break, at dinner, James stood up and screamed to the world that he loved me. I was humiliated. I ran crying from the Great Hall and into the dorms. He realized quickly that this was a mistake.

The only thing I could ever hate more than that was the fact that I loved him to. He made me. His charm had finally gotten to me over the years.

**It's awkward and silent **

**As I wait for you to say **

What I need to hear now

**Your sincere apology **

**When you mean it I'll believe it **

**If you text it I'll delete it **

**Let's be clear **

**Oh, I'm not coming back **

**You're taking seven steps here **

I always waited for him to apologize for humiliating me that day, but he never did. I guess I over estimated him. It gets really quiet when I'm around and I hate it. I want to go back to being just friends, but we can't. He knows and I know that that can't happen.

**The seven things I hate about you **

**You're vain, your games **

You're insecure

**You love me, you like her **

**You make me laugh, you make me cry **

**I don't know which side to buy **

**Your friends they're jerks **

**When you act like them **

**Just to know it hurts **

**I wanna be with the one I know **

**And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do **

**You make me love you**

I still hate him so much, but I love him. He's insecure most of the time. He'll obsess over me and make sure I'm ok every second. He thinks he's making things better, but he isn't. I want to still be friends with the James I knew in first and second year. The prat now is killing me.

**And compared to all the great things **

**That would take too long to write **

**I probably should mention the seven that I like **

I have to admit, though I love him and hate him all the time, I do like seven things the most. The best features and qualities that he has,

**The seven things I like about you **

**Your hair, your eyes **

**Your old Levis **

**When we kiss I'm hypnotized **

You make me laugh, you make me cry

**But I guess that's both I'll have to buy **

**Your hand in mine **

**When we're intertwined **

**Everything's alright **

**I wanna be with the one I know **

**And the seventh thing I like the most that you do **

You make me love you

James' eyes are the best. The soft, hazel color makes me melt inside. I think of warm chocolate when I look at them. His hair is always messy, but so so cute. I love it. These are the best things about James.

He does look quite good in muggle clothes. He bough a pair of old Levi jeans and I have to say he's never looked better. He kissed me once. I am ashamed to say that I kissed him back. It was amazing. I don't remember anything but the kiss, like he put me under a spell.

I guess I'll have to accept his flirting and his loving me. He probably thinks I'll get jealous if he dates other girls. I have to say, it's working. I almost fainted when he held my hand one time this year. I couldn't believe it. I really want to be with him, but I really don't.

I guess the thing I love most is that he's making me love him because on my own, I never would.

**You do, oh **

**Ooh, ooh, ooh oh **

_Hope you guys loved it! It was fun to write!_

**_Luv,  
Lilies _**


End file.
